The Banished
by dread zanku
Summary: Read


I do not own _Wizards of the Coast _or any thing that is associated with that company tho I would love to but this story is not based upon any book or any thing except for the card names and abilities and if you are from Wizards I would love for you t o try and sue me for copyright infringement then I can countersue for slander and defamation of character and be able to have you pay my college loans off.

Send all comments to send all lawsuit info to gotofuckinghellyahoo

The Banished

"So another Saturday tournament aye." bob looked around his store from his wheelchair as about 20 kids showed up for his weekly Magic the gathering tournament. It was a decent turn out of course all the regulars were there but a few new kids showed up also one of the new kids asked him what was wrong as he looked deeply saddened by something as he took there 10 dollars each and entered there names int a computer not even looking at the person. "Next" he said and a metal case was placed next to the laptop. Bob didn't even look up at the person who just put the case next to him and said "comeback in a minute and I will look at what you have to trade in after I am done signing these kids up." But the person did not move so Bob looked up and saw that the person was wearing a black robe that covered all of his face a voice broke the silence and said "I am not here to trade or sell but to repay an old comrade in arms, and an even older friend." the voice sent a shiver up Bob's back, the robed man revealed his face which was slashed in half by a large scar that ran from his left forehead to his right jaw bone.

"You have got to be shitting me, my old friend. Ahahah." the old man starts to laugh so loud that the players stop everthing and look as he luagh turns to a horrible hacking cough.

"Here Bob." the stranger opens the case and sitting there is what he promised Bob 15 years ago the almighty six mana sources Black Lotus, Mox Jet, Mox Pearl, Mox Sapphire, Mox Ruby, and Mox Emerald all in perfect condition. "I told you that fateful day five years ago that I would get you any cards you wanted you then told me too retrive the six most vauleable mana producer cards in existence and I always keep my promises, old man."

"You son of a bitch I can't keep these." he said as stern as ever. By this time the players had stopped and encircled them.

"Hell Bob, if he is giving them away I will take them."

"Shut up Kyle give him some respect he is ..."

The man raised his hand and shook his head at Bob.

"Sorry old friend I almost let it slip."

"It is okay old man just take the cards."

"No but I will if I defeat you in a match."

"You know I can't play any more. I won't. Just take them so I can get out of here and never be tempted again."

"So what I am suppose to take the cards and never see you again. I will not take the cards until you return to the game for ever you owe me that much."

"No I don't I owe you these cards and nothing else. Now take them and consider us even."

By this time Bob had wheeled over to a wall safe and opened it taking out a long wooden box that opened two ways and had brought it in front of his friend and placed it in front of him.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes old friend it is your deck I did not sell it like you told me to 15 years ago I keep it in case this day had ever happened. Now you will regain your place at the top and destroy all who oppose your return and I will help you once again as your never used second but best friend and ally. Now grant me a fight for old times sake and hold nothing back or your debt will never be repaid."

"Bob it is impossible for me to play again. I am sorry I must go do what you want with the cards but our debt is repaid in full." he walks toward the door and is about to open it when Bob called to him.

"REAPER, the one who took my ability to walk by using a soul burn" reaper spun around on a dime his eyes were filled with hate and fury as the players started to whisper about him and how he was banished from playing MTG by the Triad. He looked at down towards his friend but he did not see his face all he saw was an empty wheelchair he looked forward and saw Bob walking towards him one step at a time.

"You took me into harms way many times and all I have to show for it is these scars on my leg that all the doctors said that I would never be able to use again and yet I have walked towards you and you will TELL ME THAT YOU PLAYING MAGIC IS IMPOSSIBLE. Nothing is impossible you told me that 20 years ago the first day we meet now you come here and fight me again and if you still want to leave then you can but I doubt that you will be able to walk away once more."

"Fine I will play but let me help you back into your chair."

"Agreed. I can't take this any more the pain is horrible."

So the old man was placed into his chair and wheeled over to a table in the center of the room the others crowed around. The one named Kyle brought forth the closed wooden box and placed in front of the two friends. Reaper took the box and opened the side that had a moon etched into the top and took out his cards and held them in his hand. He passed cards over with his thumb and started to shuffle his deck slowly like a novice would then his pace quickened and then his hand seem to be a blur to the young players surrounding them but Bob and himself could see it clear as day, they learned to be able to view this so that no one could stack their own deck. Bob followed in suit that surprised the ever shocked crowd and the fight had not even begun.

" I will go first." Bob sated when he put his deck down and drew seven cards and to every ones amusement and astonishment a little wizard about three inches and dressed in green holding a wooden staff appeared in front of Bob.

" I thought we would not pull out every thing just a small friendly game, I do have a shop that I would like to keep in one piece." he looked at his friend who drew his eight cards and his own wizard arose with a puff of black smoke. His though was not friendly looking like Bob's his was a tall hooded figure robed in black and his metal staff was gripped by a hand of bone that gave the assumption that it was a skeleton. "Your Avatar has changed after five years and I hope your skills has not though." I play a forest and play a Llanowar Elves." as he placed his cards a tree sprouted form the table and his wizard took one hand and placed it on the tree and his staff glowed and a small elf appeared out of a green light that shined brightly out of it. " It is your turn Reaper."

He took a deep breath and laid down a swamp that turned the table top into a oozing mess. His mage's staff glowed which intend that he was about to play a spell. " I play dark ritual." three black candles were made by the staff's black essence the candles were giving off a strange dark light that was quickly extinguished with the appearance of a large worm like creature arose form the middle of the candles and he was eating the carcass of a small imp that screamed in pain "Hidden Horror a 4/4 for 3 but I have to discard a creature also. My turn is over."

"Good old friend." as Bob looked into his friends eyes which have now became total darkness, he gave a little smirk his plan to bring back his friend's true fighter was working faster than ever predicted. " then I play a forest and a wild mongrel. Then I end my turn." The table under the green wizard sprung alive with a thin layer of grass and a small dog ran out of the tree's light and took it's place next to it's wizard master who patted it on the head as it looked around in confusion do to it's summoning sickness.

"Okay my turn" reaper finally spoke and his swamp grew and his mage's staff let out a darkness that transformed into a shadow covered warrior named Dauthi Slayer a 2/2 that must attack each turn if able. It too was confused by summoning sickness but the horror summoned last turn charged straight on towards the green mage but was intercepted by the dog that was quickly devoured in one gulp of the worm and it slowly returned to it's side of the table.

"Great, now I play another forest and call upon two more Wild mongrels. Go"

Once again a tree sprouted from the table and two brown dogs ran out and stoped next to the green mage.

The strange warrior drew his card and the boiled land increased in depth now up to the black mage's knees and a small grin was upon his face "I play the Reapers Call for one black mana and I discard four creatures to destroy four creatures on the field your three and my slayer." A black blast from the mage's staff and a cloaked figure wielding a scythe slashed at His hand and then his scythe blasted at the four creatures on the field "Now I tap the remaining two mana to play my Avatar of Woe" another blast of black light and this time a woman dressed in black and holding a scythe arose from the swamp and hovered above it making sure not to get any goo on her dress. "I attack for four with my hidden horror" the mighty worm rushed the green mage and slashed his leg causing it to brake and bleed severely gushing out green blood. The creature took it's time returning to it's master."you are at 16"

"Fine I play a forest and Phantom Nantuko and end my turn."

Again the field of grass grew and a mist flew out of the wounded mages staff and took the form of a mutated grasshopper but transparent.

"Fine at the end of your turn I tap my Avatar and destroy your Phantom."

The woman flew over to the ghost and drove her scythe into it's skull and it vanished just as it came. "Now I play a Dross Prowler and attack with both my Avatar and my horror."

As the two creatures went on the attack, the mage created a rotting zombie with a large curved knife, once the beasts got to the mage they struck his leg and his arm ripping it clean off. "Now you are at 7 my friend."

"Fine with me I call upon my Fang Tooth Spider and end my turn" the battered mage then shot a light into the trees and a giant spider climbed down and jumped in front of the mage.

"Okay I play another swamp and destroy your spider." The woman again floated over to the mighty beast and drove her black scythe deep into it's back and ripped it apart. "And now I attack with my Prowler and Horror" Once more the worm charged the mage this time with a zombie on his back the worm attacked his right leg and popped it off at the knee while the zombies knife stuck its chest and was showered in the sweet green blood then took it's place on the back of the returning worm. "You are at one my friend." "Yes but I will still win. Look at your avatar it is changing again."

The black robe started to glow with a bright light and it dropped it's staff and a large skeletal dragoon with a pair of large bone wings appeared out of the light. Around it's neck was a black chain that had a large purple and black swirling gem embedded in the center and the new beast let out roar that made the creatures even the Avatar bow in it's presence.

"It looks as if my plan to resurrect my old friends warrior spirt was a success. You have returned to being Reaper, the Master instead of the pitiful Reaper, the Banished now unlock your power and claim victor over the field, and let those who oppose you feel your return."

And without anything but a little smirk the new beast placed his hands around the gem and roared loudly and a blast of black and purple energy covered the table and the forest and it's mage was disintegrated. Reaper stood and went next to Bob and said "Thank you old friend but you do know that the Triads agents will be here in about five minutes."

"Yes but that is why we have them." He motioned towards the group of novice Magic players only here for a tournament.

"Them they will be killed."

"No they won't. So anyone who wants to fight like the way we were stay here the rest leave now and never come back."

No one left and one said "We all know of you the Mighty Reaper we would be honored to fight with you but we cannot summon our creatures like you can."

"Do not worry about that as long as we have the Reaper all of those in his service can summon creatures." stated Bob "That is how I can summon them I never lost faith in the Reaper and once we put the word out our allies will once again fight by our side."

"Okay enough talk those with creature heavy decks in the front those with burn deck in the back and bouncers in the middle I will take point Bob you take the back and supply us with mana a lot of it and take one other with you, you know these guys better than they know themselves. And when the battle starts you will take the form of your Avatar so be careful you will feel the damage. Any one that ha flying creatures cast them first. I will also give commands telepathically once we transform so clear your head of everything except for your spells and me. Oh yea those with burns go for the mage not the creatures."

Everyone was taking in all the information and nodding in agreement silently. When the front of the store exploded and a rage of fire was sent in. Reaper smiled, turned and started to glow in a bright white light and took the dragoons form from earlier. The group of novices had taken up ranks and transformed depending upon their decks color the green deck people looked as Bob's, the blue and white users looked like the green just with an orb of water or a white staff instead of a wooden. The two that used black were dressed just like Reapers unchanged form except their hand were not of bone. The five red users were dressed like ninjas with a red mask to protect their mouth and nose from the fire that they used. Bob and the young boy that he pulled aside were dressed in gold robes and wore a necklace that had five gems in the center. They marched upon the five soldiers of the Triads one of each color. The red triad fired a lightning bolts at Reaper as he flew over head and summoned four Hidden Horrors that broke the ground beneath the Triads and were engaged in fierce combat with centaurs that the green Triad produced. The new warriors hesitated to long and the red triad fired into there ranks but was stopped by a large gorilla that Kyle had summoned 'just think of the card you want to play and it will happen' he yelled to his friends. Soon everyone had at least one creature in play the red mages fired together at the blue Triad who did not see it coming and was torched instantly, his screams of pain made the novices enraged and went on the total offensive and the Triads were being ripped apart by the creatures that overwhelmed their ranks and when there was only one left Reaper let out a mighty roar and the novices stopped as well as their creatures. He settled next to the remaining triad who was at the brink of death and grabbed his collar and ripped of a necklace and held it out at arms length and said "I know you are watching this Triad and that you can plainly see that I have returned and have already acquired 20 new soldiers ready to fight you and my return has only been for 10 minutes. So if I were you I would be scared now I will destroy you this time and regain my position as head of the dimensional rift and open it so that my army of beasts and fiends will arise once again. Yea I bet that you are kicking your self that you did not kill me last we meet." He crushed the necklace and dropped it on the ground. Then he crushed the white Triad's skull in his skeletal hands. He flew into the sky once more roared so loud that it echoed across the planet. He then dropped out of the sky and retook human form as well as the others around him. As soon as they did they heard an ear piercing scream yelling "Reaper you FUCKER." when this voice reached his ears he quicly transformed and flew off once again heading west about a half mile out he saw a woman falling and yelling "FUCK YOU, REAPER" he speed up and grabbed her just as she was going to hit the gound. "YOU SON OF A BITCH, I WAS COMING TO HELP YOU AND YOU ALMOST LET ME DIE."

"Stop yelling or should I let you go and you can settle your argument with gravity."

She smacked him and transformed into a white mage and summoned her Pegasus and took her place on its back once again.

When they got to the parking lot of Bob's store Reaper waited for her Horse to land but not for her to get off of it and transformed back to human letting her fall on her ass. She stood up and smacked Reaper again.

"Bastard."

"What did I do?" he asked jokingly.

The new guys were standing there speechless thinking how dare she slap then insult Reaper their new master, Kyle was looking at her like he wanted to fight her for real so his gorilla's could rip off her head.

"Boys I want you to meet Reaper's third the lovely Valkyrie." Bob stated she walked over to him and hugged him. Kyle then fell back with the rest of the new guys.

"So you guys were the ones who took out the Triad Soldiers?" they all looked confident and had a smug look of self-fulfillment "So how many?"

"Five" kyle blurted out "and we killed them all in ten minutes."

"So what Bob, you and Reaper did not help and just let the new kids fight."

"Yeah Valkyrie. Reaper wanted them to learn to fight for real but we would not let them die so they were in no danger."

Kyle and the other boys look angered as she just brushed off that fight as if it was nothing.

"Hey Reaper they must not have thought that you had fully transformed and just that you broke the banishment."

"Looks like it or they would have sent more that just single element fighters and a whole lot more than five."

"That's for damn sure boss." she turned around and sat on the hood of someone's car. "So what are we going to do just hide and run away. Or are we going to charge headlong into battle."

"First we are going to salvage all the cards we can from Bob's place..."

"Hey that's right this is Bob's store which means you found them."

"Yes he did he found all six so we must call upon the other three Generals of the Reapers Army."

"Yeah I finally get the Mox Pearl." She yelled and danced around and ran up to Reaper and gave him a hug, and kissed his cheek. "That is such a beautiful necklace."

"Here you are Valkyrie." Bob handed her the card from the deck he was using in the previous battle. "And reaper here is the Black Lotus for you, not that you need it." He reached for the card and put it into his deck so did Valkyrie he took the Mox Sapphire and placed in his own deck.

"Hey reaper please." she begged him

He transformed and so did she. She did not even have to call the card it was already around her neck. "It looks great on you" Bob said. Then she looked over to him and saw that the other four were around his neck and he had not even changed. Then Reaper went back to human form and the Mox around their necks had not faded nether had Valkyrie's white dress. "What the fuck I am still a mage." she asked astonied at this fact "Bob transform." she said he did but not into his normal green robes but into golden ones even though he was holding his green deck tighly in his hand.

"It is the power of the Mox they have tasted power and now are refilled." Reaper stated wisely "I thought this might happen so my five generals will only have to wear the necklace to transform. This will rock the Triads world. Those of you with white decks stand around your general and try to transform."

The six with white decks walked up to her and encircled her then they bowed their head sas they did when they first changed and thought about absolute peace. Just then a blinding white light appeared and six white mages stood there ready to fight.

"Well Valkyrie that Mox is very powerful and tapped into the power of their plains and was able to let them change with out my power."

"Not really Reaper it was your power that recharged the Mox so they must still believe in you to transform." Bob stated.

"Oh well however this is happening we need to leave here soon or we will be over ran with Triads." Valkyrie yelled.

"Right lets grab all the cards from Bob's and leave here. So boys grab all the boxes from the back room and pack up all the cards but be carful with the cards and do not worry about the glass break it we don't have time."

So the boy s grabbed every card they could find while Reaper had a few guys summon dragons and other flying creatures to escape on. Once everything was wrapped up and everyone had something to ride on Valkyrie took two white mages to her house to get all her cards. Reaper lead them north to his new lair deep inside the Canadian Woods when they had reached their final destination Reaper pulled out a card and threw it towards a small valley that was surrounded by woods, mountains, a lake and a swamp and when it hit the ground it exploded into a Citadel surround by three walls first was a wall of fire then a wall of wood and finally a wall of solid steel the group walked into the large meeting room were Reaper gave out orders to everyone to prepare for war with the Triad but first one of the blue mages asked just who the Triads were.

"That is a wonderful question young one." Reaper complemented "What is your name blue mage?"

"My name is Dan."

"No what is your true name blue mage."

"It is Bounce."

"There you go I knew you had a true name. Do you know why I asked you that?" He nodded negatively "Well that is what the Triad is those who will use your name against you for your power comes from your name that is why you have Nic-names or your true name that you will be called while in my service."

"So what is Bob's true name? Master."

"Bob is his true name, young one."

The little mage was confused and showed this on his face.

"Ah, Bounce you saw him fight me but was he did not block any damage and took it all. Well little Bounce you see Bob is not my green general he is my blue general he loss on purpose to reawaken my true form. You see Bob too has a fiend or true form that would have destroyed me if he used his blue deck."

"Dose mistress Valkyrie have a fiend form also?"

"Yes she dose but we can change between them like this" The large fiend shrunk into the basic Black mage that they saw fight Bob. "Novices this is the form that the Triad was expecting to fight today that is why they only sent five single elemental mages. Right now you will stay one elemental until you have mastered it the progress to double, triple, quad, then fiend. But that takes years so do not rush your selves. Now let me explain the chain of command to you new requites. It goes from me to your color general, then to your lieutenant, squad leader to you. Your lieutenant is a master in your element, your squad leader will be appointed by your lieutenant from your ranks and if any of these people give you an order you follow it as if I gave it to you directly failure equals death." the group was shocked at his last words. "Now let us go to the armory to get you new cards." So the showed them around the Citadel from the kitchen to the training arena to the city defenses and the armory, were Bob was just finished organizing his cards. They rushed him wanting every rare card but he yelled that the novices were only allowed commons and they needed to relinquish all uncommon and rare cards. Why one asked "simple we don't want you summoning something you can't handle and lose control of it."

"Well when can we get rare cards?"

"When you have proved your self. So come here and give me your cards and you will get a new deck I have made for each color."

They all obeyed and took their new decks. Reaper was standing outside in his fiend form talking to a beautiful angel who whistled and three huge Pegasi came running towards her she mounted one and the other two flew next to her.

"Master was that mistress Valkyrie in her fiend form?" asked a white mage

"Yes that was she has gone to retrieve the other generals and put the word out of my return to power. Now that you are equipped I want each red mage and white mage to pair up and go to a tower for your first watch if you see anyone come near I want to see a fireball in the air and attack only if they attack first the white mage will provide protection. Then I want each black mage and blue mage to pair in fours for you will go outside and find food and water until we have enough mages here to grow our own food and collect water. And the green mages will come with me. Now go do it." The groups split up and the six green mages followed there new master to a large pit where they could here the snarls of beasts from beyond a wooden gate that look as if it was going to break the next time a beast hit it but Reaper now in his mage form opened the door and the beasts bowed to him. "Now you Green Mages are one with nature so you should be able to ride these creature with no problem for this is how you will defend this place and you will also attack the Triads beast riders. These as you have noticed are only 2/2 and 2/3 creatures but they will provide enough challenge for you so have at them." As his said that the door slammed shut and he flew above the pit watching the new mages try to control the creatures all but one failed miserable. The one who succeeded was so confident that he did not notice the other creature that jumped over him and it's tail knocked him off the beast. Reaper laughed whole-hardly at this and dropped down again and the beast froze once more. "Now mount the creatures and teach them who their maters are." once everyone was on a creature he flew up again and watched once more but this time no one was thrown or was forced off the creatures. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a fire ball scorch the sky. He flew down and made the door open and said got to the gate. The beasts knew exactly what he was saying and ran out full force as he flew to the frantic fireballs being cast into the air. "What is it young ones" he yelled the white mage screamed "A group of flying creatures approaches." he pointed towards the swarm of black dots flying towards the castle. Reaper roared loud and transformed into his fiend form and telepathically told all red and green mages to come to the east wall ready to fight. The red mages came running from all directions along the wall and the green mages sill riding their beasts came running up the steps leaving the creatures at the bottom of the wall. "Now no matter what comes you all will fight until death or death will come quickly upon you." As the group came into view of Reapers fiendish eyes he yelled "It is my black general he must have been followed so do not fire at the leader." they got closer and when they came into range a eager red mage fired a blaze spell at the nearest creature behind the general. But to everyone's surprise the general intercepted the spell and it hit him square on the chest it barely phased him but it caused him to speed up and stop infront of the red mage who just fired. The generals fiend form was that of a large black snake tail and human body with little black and red wings that were purely ornamental only and the general was not a man like they all thought it was a woman since she was wearing a black bikini top. She slithered in the air an came face to face with the new requite and spoke "you are so lucky that I was able to intercept that spell for if it hit what you were aming for you would be dead by now. Your target is my lieutenant a black mage so skilled he would have killed you with out saying a word."

"My, my apologies mistress." the freighted mage sputtered.

"Do not worry." she hissed "Were is Reaper?"

The red mage pointed towards Reaper and bowed out of fear.

"Thank you." she said "REAPER call your novices back those are not Triad they are the warriors of black."

"You heard her novices back to your duties. _Black novices your mistress has arrived come to the Main Hall. _Serpence your warriors are welcome here. Lets go to the Main Hall and assemble your warriors."

She turned and hissed loudly and the swarm of black warriors continued to fly in to the castle and settle their creatures in the stable blocked by rod iron bars and ran up to the main hall. Once inside they took up ranks and waited for the black novices to arrive there mistress had recently changed to her human form which was very attractive, she had raven black hair a slender body and was wearing a tight fitting black dress that showed every curve down to her mid thigh were it stopped, she sat two chairs away from Reaper on the left.

"So how did you get here so fast Serpence? I only sent Valkyrie two hours ago."

"When I was playing against my friend my serpent appeared over my deck so I knew that you had returned to some power but I had no idea that you were full fiend and had collected the Mox. So I gathered everyone I could find then I saw Valkyrie in her fiend form so I attempted to transform since I though you were in the area but I failed and she came down gave me the Mox Jet and then I came here picking up a few more followers. By the way were is Bob I haven't seen him since the final battle." the door to the main hall opened and five mages dressed in black came running full force into the hall and knelt and spoke although they were out of breath in unison

"Master were have arrived as ordered."

"So these are the new guys that helped defeat five Triads their first day." she stood up and walked over to them and motioned them to rise up. They followed unquestioning. "So what were you guys doing that keep you away so long?" She inquired

"We had to wait for the blue mages we were paired with to keep up with us in the swamp."

"What were you doing in my swamp?" she hissed

"We were told to get food and water by master Reaper and we killed a deer but it ran into the swamp so we chased after it."

"Ah then it is okay only if you found the deer."

"Yes we did it was in the jaws of a Crocodile so we killed the crocodile. We returned with half a deer and a full crocodile."

"Wonderful we will eat fully tonight." Said Reaper. "Now Serpence take these new mages and show them how black mages truly act like. Come back after the others have arrived."

The lovely black general took her old and new warriors down to the Black Barracks. After the door closed reaper returned to his human form and went over to the balcony and leaned against the stone grate and looked out towards the majestic landscape and thought that we must not fail this time for he did not think that the world could withstand another total war. So he finally decided the plan of action for his people. He then summoned a flying creature and told it to find Valkyrie and to tell her to find the other generals and take as many cards as they could form anyone on the way back.

Later that night after but before anyone had left dinner he spoke to everyone since by then the others had returned with a total of 100 warriors ready to fight.

"Well it is great to se so many old faces once more and there are some new people here which is even more wonderful, I had only wished we had more soldiers for I have came up with a plan of attack. We are going head on against the Triad tomorrow morning we leave all together."

"Master reaper that is suicide for these new ones." the Great Green Master said loudly.

"I do not believe so Treeka, these new ones will be fine for we will give them a power boost by giving them deck of their own choosing along with the rest of you, you will go resupply at the armory tonight after we are finished. Now for part two of my plan as we travel to the Triad's Tower which is in the jungles of the Amazon..."

He was cut off by Valkyrie "How do you know were the Tower is we searched for years and never found it."

"Were do you think the Mox Emerald was it was outside a small village in brazil. I got lost when returning and saw a strange flock of birds perched in a tree it was the Birds of Paradise so I knew that a summoner was close I followed them as they took of and they lead me straight to a white tower covered in thick ivy with what I could tell were green and red mages on guard. Now for the third and most important part of my plan for no one can win with just a frontal attack. We will separate in to five groups each one lead by the most trusted lieutenant that each of you have" he looked at the Generals "to do what ever you wish except retreat for all who die tomorrow will be hailed for their sacrifice in battle, just keep the waves of pitiful mages away from the Triad Tower while the general and myself attack the Triad from within. We will sneak in our human forms and then change to fiend when we get inside the Triad's chamber and tear them apart."

A loud roar of cheer came from the willing fighters as Reaper finished his plan of action.

"Ahahaha that plan will not work almighty _Reaper, the Master._" a black robed figure said standing with a sack throw over this shoulder.

The General rushed up and changed to fiend all except for Reaper, the green mage changed into a large rhinoceros and the red general was now a Giant Ogre that had fire for armor, and finally the group got to see Bob's form which was a large bird but he could not land for his legs were still useless so he flew around encircling Reaper.

"What business do you have here stranger?" Demanded the Ogre as he spit out fire.

"I have come here for three reasons."

"And what might thossssseee be?" Hissed the Serpent

"First to bring the almighty Reaper a gift." he held out the sack and through it at the human form of the most powerful being on this plane. As the bag hit the table three heads fell out of it each one with the same markings on their foreheads.

"These are the heads of the Triads and they are already rotting but those warriors this morning." Reaper had a look of worry and of confusion on his face.

"Those five warriors only came after you because they thought you were the one who killed their bosses. They were under no orders, and those five did their part in my plan for I still thought that you would not be truly awakened. But it looks as if my prediction was correct for I was watching on the other side of the amulet."

"Okay so what are the other two reasons you are here for?" this time it was Valkyrie that asked the question.

"Wonderful for you to ask Valkyrie. I am here the head of Reaper and the Mox's that hang around your necks." as he said that he cracked his knuckles loudly.

The green general charged forth like the brainless beast he represented. The man smiled, pulled off his robe he was dresses in a gold ninja outfit, he raised his hand as the charging horn hit it square in the middle yet the small man held the beast back with one hand and grabbed the mox around his neck and snapped off the horn before he snapped the Mox then he threw the horn into Bob Bird's chest and he dropped on his back. The Ogre in haled deeply and shoot a blaze upon the man, but he just stood there admits the flames that licked his clothes yet they did not burn. He ran through the fire stream and grabbed the Ogre by his collar in one hand and the mox in the other he flipped him over into his own flames and pulled the necklace off causing him to become human and he screams filled the hall as he was being burned alive the remaining generals brandished blades and attacked the man together with non-stop ferocity he stood still taking every hit but not one even slashed his clothes. The warriors took up positions opposite each other and charged the intruder full force he jumped as they were about to skewer him and they pierced each other straight through each others hearts. He smiled and grabbed their Mox's and walked over to he dead bird and collected his necklace also. Reaper still sat in his chair looking forward as if nothing had happened.

"Well now it is your turn Master." the man made a sword out of darkness and fire. Swung it at his neck but his attack was blocked by Reapers fiendish hand. "What the hell you are suppose to be weaker than the Triad." he yelled

"That would be true but you did not know that my generals each had one seventh of my power so after you killed them I regained my true power and now I can shed this horrible fiend form." he started to glow again but this time he shrunk from 8 feet to a 6 foot human with six arms and a slender whip like tail. "Now to test my true powers once again."

He summoned six swords ,one black, red, blue, white, green, and a gold, and begun to twirl them around slow at first then faster and faster until the outline of them became blurred then five slashes of pure wind struck the now under confident intruder which cut each of his appendages and his head clean off there was not a single drop of his blood spilt. The swords then vanished and Reaper raised his top right hand and the Mox necklaces floated in mid-air and melded together into a medallion with five colored stones encircling a purple and black swirling vortex created in the center.

"Now that, that is over with we need something to do tomorrow, any suggestions?"

The gruop of weak mages looked puzzled around the room all of the generals died and Reaper does not even seemed effected. There was a awkward silence.

"Oh yeah the whole rule this galaxy thing." he said and took his seat and smiled.


End file.
